


there you are

by pursuance



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 04:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19288429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pursuance/pseuds/pursuance
Summary: After a long day apart, Chanyeol and Kyungsoo reunite at home.





	there you are

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this early last year and then took it down and now it's back up again. Haha, hope you enjoy some fluff. :)

It was a little after 11pm when Chanyeol and a few other stragglers finally left the studio. His eyes were fuzzy from staring at a bright screen in a dark room for hours on end and he winced at the fluorescent lighting of the parking garage. 

Maybe those last four hours weren’t entirely necessary. Everyone had seemed too tired to get any quality work done. But he understood the apprehension at leaving the studio. They were so close to getting this animated show off the ground. Chanyeol was the youngest person on the sound team, fresh out of college, but most of his coworkers weren’t much older. And the best thing was that they all believed in this project: a cartoon with positive messages for kids and adults alike, plenty of humor, colorful backdrops and hopefully a decent soundtrack.

So as much as Chanyeol wanted to get back home to his boyfriend and their dogs, he also wanted to give this project his all. For his team, and his boyfriend and their dogs, and for himself too. But now that they had worked themselves past the point of productivity, he couldn’t wait to crawl into bed next to Kyungsoo and spend the whole weekend with him.

Slowing down behind his coworkers, Chanyeol checked his phone for the first time since he’d sent Kyungsoo a text saying he “probably wouldn’t be home in time for dinner” at 7pm. There was a picture of Kyungsoo staring blankly at the camera, holding a plate of food up in his hand.

**3 unread messages**  
From: Kyungsoo  
_But… I made spaghetti_  
_There’s a plate in the fridge for you if you’re hungry_

_Going to bed, love you_

Chanyeol quickly sent back a flurry of heart emojis even though he was sure Kyungsoo was asleep and wouldn’t see them until the next morning. He was too busy smiling down at his phone - at Kyungsoo’s cute serious face, his plush lips - that he didn’t notice some of his coworkers had formed a circle and were calling out to him.

“Chanyeol!” Yixing said, his voice echoing in the almost empty parking garage. “Want to join us for some celebratory drinks?”

Yixing had taken Chanyeol under his wing from Chanyeol’s first day on the job. It was clear to Chanyeol right away that Yixing was a genius. His mind was always going and with anyone else, it would have been hard to keep up. But Yixing made sure everyone was on the same page. He made sure Chanyeol felt included and valued and it meant the world.

He also never seemed to tire. So it wasn’t surprising to Chanyeol that Yixing’s night was just getting started or that even his visibly exhausted coworkers were ready to follow Yixing anywhere. 

“Next time,” Chanyeol said. He pocketed his phone and started digging around for his keys. “I should get home, but you guys have fun.”

“Oh, sorry! That’s right!” Yixing said. He turned to the group and smiled, several dimples appearing on his face. “Chanyeol has a cute boyfriend.”

Chanyeol blushed as some of his coworkers cooed. They hadn’t had much of a chance to talk about their personal lives at work. From what Chanyeol gathered most of them were workaholics who only hung out with each other, especially now that they had an active project with a quickly approaching deadline. The only reason Yixing knew about Kyungsoo was because he’d noticed Chanyeol smiling stupidly at his phone one too many times. It felt nice that they all seemed happy for him even with so few details.

“Yes. I do,” Chanyeol softly said. He was trying to play coy but he didn’t last long. Once they all started asking him questions about Kyungsoo, suddenly he wasn’t tired anymore and he couldn’t shut up. He told them about Kyungsoo’s job as a cook at a steadily growing restaurant, how their tiny porch at home is filled with plants and herbs and vegetables, how they met in college right before they graduated, how he has a heart-shaped smile. 

He showed them his phone background too: a picture Baekhyun took of Kyungsoo sitting in Chanyeol’s lap. Kyungsoo’s eyes were squeezed shut in laughter so he couldn’t see Chanyeol staring at him like a lovesick idiot. It was a picture Chanyeol loved to look at throughout the day. Instead of being embarrassed by the look on his face, it made him feel empowered. He had someone to love, someone who loved him back, and it gave him the strength to do anything. 

After he was sure he’d talked everyone’s ears off about his boyfriend, he pulled his keys out of his pocket and started walking backwards to his car. They made him promise to bring Kyungsoo to the launch party in a few weeks so they could meet him. Chanyeol couldn’t wait.

It was a humid spring night, warm enough to drive home with the windows down. For once Chanyeol didn’t blare any music as he drove. Instead he listened to the crickets and the sound his car made cutting through the breeze. He felt so content in that moment he almost couldn’t believe it. 

He loved his job, even if the deadlines were stressful. His coworkers cared enough about him to listen to him babble about his boyfriend in the middle of the night. His boyfriend was in their bed at home and they’d wake up together in the morning. Kyungsoo probably already had plans for them to drive out to some farmer’s market in the mountains. It was terrifying, how perfect it felt, but Chanyeol decided to lean into the feeling anyway.

The roads weren’t nearly as crowded at this time of night and Chanyeol made it to their apartment in less than thirty minutes. He tried to be quiet as he unlocked the door and turned the knob to open, but the second the lock clicked he heard the clatter of nails across the hardwood floors. All three dogs were waiting for him right inside the door. 

“Hi babies,” Chanyeol whispered. He toed off his shoes and hung his jacket in the coat closet before kneeling down to pet them. They licked him with fervor, curiously sniffing at his jeans and his hands. He hadn’t seen any of them since early that morning and Toben was so overwhelmed he let out a quick yelp. 

Chanyeol couldn’t help but laugh before he hurried to pull Toben into his arms. “Shh. It’s okay, buddy,” he said. “Let’s go to bed.”

As Chanyeol carried Toben through the dark apartment, Meongmul and Hoochoo right at his heels, he was suddenly hit with a wave of exhaustion. The long day was catching up to him and even though Kyungsoo’s cooking was waiting for him in the fridge, he just wanted to go to bed. 

Kyungsoo worked long days too, and he was on his feet much more than Chanyeol. He usually came home, quickly changed into sweatpants and slippers, and cooked dinner because it somehow helped him unwind from cooking at work all day. 

If Chanyeol came home early he’d get to watch Kyungsoo move comfortably around their kitchen as they talked about their days. Then they’d eat together, sometimes at the table and sometimes on the couch. And Chanyeol would massage Kyungsoo’s aching feet until his eyelids started drooping shut and he’d guide him to bed where Kyungsoo would be fast asleep in a matter of minutes.

Needless to say, Chanyeol was by no means expecting Kyungsoo to still be up at midnight after work. But he was surprised as he neared their bedroom to see the soft glow of lamplight coming from within. He turned the corner with the dogs in tow and the sight he was greeted with knocked a breath out of him.

Kyungsoo was sitting up in bed reading one of the travel diary cookbooks Chanyeol got him, chin perched in his hand. He had his thick framed glasses on and he was wearing one of Chanyeol’s oversized t-shirts. It took him a moment to notice Chanyeol’s presence, but then he looked up and smiled slowly into the shape of a heart. 

“Hi,” Chanyeol said, smiling back.

“Hi,” Kyungsoo huffed out a laugh. He bookmarked his page in the book and set it on the nightstand. “How’d it go? What took so long?”

Kyungsoo’s questions broke Chanyeol out of his trance. He deposited Toben on the floor and ambled over to the bed. Instead of going for his side, he flopped down so that his head landed softly in Kyungsoo’s lap and his legs trailed off the edge of the bed. He shifted so he was only half on top of Kyungsoo’s legs but otherwise he was entirely content to fall asleep right where he lay. Even if the dogs were at his feet trying to remove his socks with their teeth.

“I’m sorry I’m home so late,” Chanyeol said. He sighed in relief as Kyungsoo’s fingers came to deftly run through his hair. It had started to curl from driving with the windows down. “Everyone’s a bit hyper focused since we’re so close to finishing the first order of episodes.” 

“I bet,” Kyungsoo said. His voice was so soothing, especially at this time of night. Chanyeol could feel the timbre of it near where his head was pressed against Kyungsoo’s soft tummy. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too.” Chanyeol brought his hands up to brace Kyungsoo’s hips, savoring how they felt in his hands. Kyungsoo was so full there. His thighs too. And his tummy was the perfect pillow. He was so compact, so complete. It was like every part of him made sense. 

Meanwhile Chanyeol didn’t even know what to do with his limbs most of the time, like how he was currently sprawled every which way across the bed. The only part that made any sense was where he pressed against Kyungsoo, where Kyungsoo’s arms cradled his head as his fingers combed through his hair. 

“I’m sorry I couldn’t massage your feet today.”

Kyungsoo laughed and it shook his body and Chanyeol’s head. “It’s okay, Chanyeol.”

They lay there together in silence for a little while. The dogs eventually gave up on Chanyeol’s socks and he could hear them settle into their giant dog bed. Soon afterwards the sounds of their soft snores filled the room. Chanyeol pressed his grin into Kyungsoo’s stomach. He huffed out a hot breath and it must have tickled Kyungsoo because he flinched above him.

“What is it?” Kyungsoo asked. He gently pulled at Chanyeol’s hair so Chanyeol would look up at him. 

“I’m really happy,” Chanyeol said. “I hate that I had to miss dinner with you tonight, but we’re so close to the finish line. Well, the first one anyway. And on the way out I told them all about you. And they obviously love you already and can’t wait to meet you at the launch party. God, I can’t wait for them to meet you. And for you to see the show! Oh my god, Kyungsoo, it’s amazing.”

Kyungsoo trailed a hand down to cup Chanyeol’s face, stroking his cheek with his thumb. All he said in response to Chanyeol’s rambling was, “I know it will be.” But somehow that was all Chanyeol needed to hear. 

“I love you,” Chanyeol said. “Can we go to the farmer’s market tomorrow?”

Kyungsoo laughed loud enough that it stirred the dogs from sleep, their snoring abruptly cut off. “You’re so tired. Go brush your teeth and come to bed.”

Letting out a little whine, Chanyeol pushed himself up off the bed and away from Kyungsoo’s warmth. He took off his shirt and started unbuckling his belt on the way to the bathroom. “But we’re going, right?” He called over his shoulder. 

“Obviously,” Kyungsoo said. He’d started rearranging the pillows on the bed so he could lie down. “Petting zoo too.”

Chanyeol smiled around his toothbrush and finished up in the bathroom. After stripping down to his briefs, he blew a kiss to the sleeping dogs and quickly got under the covers. Kyungsoo was already laying on his side, facing Chanyeol. The embrace of the comforter and the feel of Kyungsoo’s body right next to his already had his eyes drooping shut. He leaned over Kyungsoo to turn off the lamp, carefully lowering himself back against the pillows. 

In the darkness he could just make out Kyungsoo’s face. Chanyeol sometimes felt as if there was a sparkle deep in the brown of Kyungsoo’s eyes, something that made him all the more magnetic. He was convinced he could see it now even in the dark. At the very least, Chanyeol could always feel when Kyungsoo was staring at him.

Kyungsoo reached out to stroke his hand up Chanyeol’s arm. “I love you,” he said. “I love seeing you this happy.”

It then occurred to Chanyeol that he hadn’t kissed Kyungsoo since he’d gotten home. At first he had thought it’d have to wait until morning because Kyungsoo would be asleep. But he wasn’t asleep. He’d waited up for Chanyeol, and Chanyeol hadn’t kissed him yet. Unacceptable. 

So instead of responding with words - _I love you. You make me happier than anything._ \- Chanyeol leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Kyungsoo’s soft mouth. Kyungsoo kissed him back, and it was impossible to feel Kyungsoo against him like that and not want to further the kiss a little more. Chanyeol slid his tongue into Kyungsoo’s mouth, sucked on Kyungsoo’s bottom lip just long enough to hear him hum in satisfaction, before pulling away. 

Kyungsoo was still holding onto Chanyeol’s forearm. He pulled him close again for a quick kiss on the lips and then another on the cheek. 

“Good night, Chanyeol,” he whispered. 

Chanyeol waited as Kyungsoo settled into a comfortable position. He felt Kyungsoo’s toes pressed lightly against his shin. Their fingers grazed each other in between their bodies. It was so perfect and cozy, and Chanyeol just had to get Kyungsoo’s attention one last time before they went to sleep. So he messed with him.

“Hey, Kyungsoo,” Chanyeol whispered loudly. Kyungsoo made a tired, muffled noise in response. “We’re going to farmer’s market tomorrow right?”

Kyungsoo reached out and pinched at whatever he touched first, which happened to be Chanyeol’s bare stomach. Chanyeol yelped, delighted. “Go to sleep.”


End file.
